Ash and Dawn's Adventure to the Saiyan World (Blast to the Past)
by Silvia72
Summary: Ash and Dawn's task is to go back into the past and defeat Frieza to set the timeline right again. What challenges lie ahead of them? Will there plan work? And will a certain arrogant Saiyan Prince get in there way? Find out when I actually upload the chapters. DISCONTINUED I EXPLAINED ON YOUTUBE WHY BUT WILL PROBABLY CONTINUE IT LATER ON YOUTUBE
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

**Ash and Dawn's Adventure to the Saiyan World**

 **WARNING THIS FANFIC CONTINUES ON FROM MY PREVIOUS WORK ON YOUTUBE AND IS ABOUT IKARISHIPPING SO JUST SO I DON'T WASTE YOUR TIME WITH THIS FANFIC PLEASE WATCH MY EARLIER EPISODES ON YOUTUBE CALLED 'MY BETTER IKARISHIPPING STORY' UNDER THE NAME OF SILVIA WHITE SO YOU CAN UNDERSTAND THIS FANFIC AND IF YOU LIKE IKARISHIPPING (btw my episodes are really long so yeah) SO I DON'T WANT ANY COMMENTS SAYING 'THIS DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE' OR 'WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN'**

* * *

 **Now on with the story**

 **(Dawn's POV)**

Shock was the first thing that came to my mind.

(My hair… is black)

Luckily for me I always kept a mirror in my back pocket, it always came in handy in _certain_ situations, not that many to be honest, freesia had always wanted me to keep one just in case, saying that a lady should always take care of themselves. But to be honest I _never_ used it in a situation like that before and I _never_ will.

As I looked in the mirror I saw that my hair was indeed black. I also noticed how different my hair was without my hat and clips in it, and remembered when I used to have black hair as well, but quickly dismissed it as I didn't really want to think back to that time. I had asked the Namekian, whose name was Moori by the way (he had told me just before he left), to look after them while I went to complete the mission. As soon as I told them that they were very precious to me he agreed right away.

"That Saiyan bean really did work, my hair's gone completely black"

But as I continued to look in the mirror, I noticed something else about myself.

It wasn't just my hair that had changed.

My eyes had as well.

"Wow now I really look like a Saiyan"

Ash, at this point, was still surprised as he had stated "you look so different"

"Yeah you're telling me" I spoke as I continued to look at myself just in case I had some other changes to myself.

(My clothes look the same) I thought to myself whilst turning around.

(Hmmm isn't there something else that's supposed to happen to Saiyans) while trying to work out what it was Ash, meanwhile was staring at me as if I was a stranger to him.

"Ash why are you staring at me like that, cut it out already!"

He steadily raised his hand and pointed towards my waist. As I looked down at my waist I had also seen the thing that had gotten my brother so worked up about.

I had a long, brown, furry tail wrapped around my waist.

And then the realisation hit me.

That was the other change that would've happened in order to be a full-fledged Saiyan. I looked over to Ash to see whether or not he had a tail because he chose to have half of the bean.

(I knew it, he has a tail just like me)

"There's no point freaking out over me since you have a tail yourself brother," I say very smugly as I smirk to myself, amused as my brother starts to freak out over his own tail.

(That's probably the Saiyan DNA in my veins causing me to act so differently, and yet I don't mind it. It's as if I wouldn't mind if the Saiyan DNA took over me. But I will never let that happen no matter what, I won't let him have my-)

"Dawn?!"

"Huh?" I quickly snapped out of my thought as I turned to Ash, who had apparently gotten over the fact that he had a tail and looked at me with a slightly worried face.

"Don't worry Ash I was just overthinking again that's all"

(Technically it is true, I'm not lying so he can't exactly say I did)

"So Dawn, what's the plan?"

"You mean the plan to take down Frieza?"

"Nooo, the plan to get you to know how to battle. Of course the plan to take down Frieza stupid!" he had said quite irritably. As Ash had only just realised what he had said my anger started to boil.

And I mean _REALLY,_ boil.

And he knows what happens when that occurs.

"ASHHHH you have **TEN** seconds to rephrase that!"

"10"

"9"

"8"

"Dawn I didn't mean it, I don't know what came over me, I swe-"

"7"

"6"

"5"

"C'mon dawn you know I wouldn't really say those things, right?" he practically whimpered out, backing away from me.

"But you did say it so you're gonna have to pay the price, _brother_ "

(I'll just hit him on his head that's all, it might knock some sense _into_ him) I secretly smirk to myself as the idea came to me _and_ as I plan to put it into action. I slowly start making my way towards him.

"4"

Now he's slowly backing away from me, probably scared out of his wits because of how strong I am.

"3"

His back's up against the wall now, nowhere to run.

"2"

Standing in front of him, smirking, taunting him. (This feels vaguely familiar, but where)

"1"

I raise my fist in the air as I stare at a rather scared Ash (hmph, how pathetic)

I froze.

That wasn't me speaking.

That was…

Him.

* * *

 _ **{Flashback}**_

 _I was in a field, training with,_ _ **him,**_ _and I had just unleashed a very powerful attack that should have caused him some damage._

" _Ha, got you Saturn, see I am powerful" a childish voice had said, a younger, quite cheerful version of myself had just thought that she had just beaten him._

 _Man was I wrong._

 _He rose up from the rubble that I had created with the attack to reveal not a single scratch on him._

 _(Why, why can't I ever beat him, how can he be this strong, it's not possible) now I was fearing for what would happen next. He already tells me to not boast about my power, but here I was, stating how powerful I am to a man who could take on any attack I gave him. Yeah, suuuuuure I was powerful._

" _Where's all that confidence gone Dawn?" he suddenly spoke causing me to break my train of thought._

 _(Now what am I going to do?)_

" _My, my, you seem to be upset with something, now whatever could it be"_

 _(Is he just playing with me? Shouldn't he be upset with me because my attack wasn't good enough?)_

" _Hmm what's wrong" he spoke calmly as he approached me._

" _Afraid? Perhaps"_

 _I couldn't answer…_

 _Or move…_

 _I was afraid…_

 _Of what would happen next…_

 _He continued walking towards me until he was a few meters away while I was petrified as he was staring, no,_ _ **glaring**_ _at me with those same eyes that I use to admire so much._

 _While I was still pondering with my thoughts I hadn't noticed that he had raised his hand to the top of my head and grabbed my hair really hard._

 _I screamed._

 _But not just any ordinary scream it was a scream of pure pain._

 _My hair isn't normal. When I was younger I was had three curses placed on me. One of them made my hair very sensitive and if someone grabbed it then I'd start to bleed from the place where the person grabbed it at. I was the only one that could touch my hair and not hurt myself and it made fights so much harder since he always knew my weakness. It always hurt so much and he knew it. He enjoyed it every single time and I couldn't do anything because it hurt so much._

" _How many times do I have to tell you to not underestimate your opponent or overestimate your attacks!" he hissed out hurting me even more._

" _I'm sorry, it won't happen again I promise" I begged as I tried to get out of his grip, which only seemed to tighten as I kept trying and trying._

" _Hmph" with his other hand he raised that one and formed it into a fist._

" _How pathetic" the final thing he said as I embraced for the impact-_

* * *

"Dawn!" Ash practically screamed as he started shaking me to make me respond. When he saw that I had heard him he was about to ask me what happened until he saw an emotion that I didn't really have in my eyes.

Fear

I was on the verge of tears as I quickly buried my head in ash's chest crying my eyes out.

* * *

 **(Ash's POV)**

I had no idea what had happened.

First Dawn was mad at me and the next minute she's zoned out.

And as I try to snap her out of it, she starts crying on me.

As soon as I snap out of my state of shock I start to wrap my arms around her and tell her that I was there for her like a brother should be.

"I-I-I-I'm so s-sorry Ash" she started to say as she was calming down.

"Hey, its ok you didn't mean it I knew you were just joking," I tell her, hoping that I'm calming her down.

"R-R-Really, you're not mad?" she asks as she looks up at with my red eyes.

"Of course not, I knew you were only joking around and anyway you wouldn't really hurt me now would you?" I tell her, with my trademark smile that I always save for everyone I cared about.

And then she gave me her own trademark smile that I loved so much.

"Thank you, Ash, you're the best," she said while wiping the rest of her tears.

"You always make me smile whenever this happens so thank you, Ash"

This isn't the first time this happened, she would sometimes get a random flashback at random times and start to breakdown due to the trauma.

She would always think of her past, always about him and how he'd treat her.

It wasn't fair, she didn't do anything to deserve this.

Nothing at all.

Why did she have to go through all of that just because of him?

 _Why_

 _ **Why**_

 _ **Wh-**_

"Hey Ash snap out of it there's something we forgot about"

I suddenly snap out of my little head rant, yes that's what I called it, and turned to where Dawn was as she had moved from the last place she was.

"What's up Dawn?" I question, wondering what she wanted to say.

"Look, look outside the window," she said as she pointed towards it.

"It's pitch black what about it," I ask as dense as ever. I would've asked why until Dawn told me to do it again but look _**closer**_. So I did. And I now knew what she was talking about.

We had to defeat Frieza to set this timeline right.

And the way to do that was to find him.

To find him would mean we would have to go into space.

Although I had wanted to go to space someday.

I had never thought I would actually be here right now.

* * *

 **Wow, I'm finished now after like a month I'm so sorry it took forever to make but I was really, really busy so I'm really sorry. Also, does anyone like this fanfic tell me your thoughts or are my YouTube videos better. I hope you like the story so please enjoy and hopefully, there will be more on the next one.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Arrival

**The arrival**

 **Forgot to say in the last one but I don't anything but the storyline. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **(Dawn's POV)**

"I can't believe we're actually in space. In an actual spaceship. I mean, I know that we would've had to be here in search of Frieza but, to actually be here it's-"

"Amazing?" Ash said as he interrupted me.

"You took the words right out of my mouth" I barely even make out, still amazed by the view. But luckily I knew that Ash heard me.

Since our ancestors originally came from planet Vegeta they were accustomed to space travel. But since thousands of years have passed, we hadn't any need for space travel since we settled down on Earth.

Yes, we come from an alien race. Deal with it.

The Saiyans were a mighty race that feared no one. Feared by all because of their power, for every challenge they took on, once healed, they would've had a huge power surge making it even harder to defeat them. They were one of the most powerful races that ever lived.

Until _he_ came.

He made an alliance with them and they were part of the Planet Trade Organisation. It consisted of sending soldiers to take over planets and then selling them to the highest bidder.

That was until he feared the overwhelming power of the Saiyans were rising a bit too much for his liking.

So he either decided to wait and see what would happen or choose to ridden his burden.

But unknown to him.

That decision eventually became his downfall.

And that's how our ancestor's story started.

All because of him.

 _Frieza._

* * *

"So Dawn?" Ash speaks breaking the silence between us.

"Huh," I reply back, wondering what's bothering him.

"What _is_ the plan?" he asks again, quite confused.

I sigh as I wonder what would've happened at the thought of him being alone on this mission.

(Man he's so hopeless if he can't even think of a plan, how is he going to survive)

"Hey what did I say wrong?" he says, obviously annoyed while standing in a very defensive stance against me for no apparent reason.

"Ash, you're not going to get very far if you never plan ahead, you know that right?" as I mention this he starts to get worked up.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean, I do plan ahead in fact!" he quite frankly shouts out at me.

"Suuuuuure you do"

"Why you little-"

I knew exactly what was going to happen next.

Since I and Ash are Saiyans we would normally have miniature play fights whenever we got into arguments to let our anger out. It was our very own style of training involving hand-to-hand combat.

No Ki allowed just so things wouldn't get too out of hand. Also because Freesia said it helps if we can't use our Ki for some reason. Just like if a situation happened and I couldn't use my Ki.

It definitely comes in handy sometimes.

Anyway as I know that Ash is somewhat annoyed at me, I prepare for his ʽpowerfulʼ punch. However, I plan to dodge and strike him from behind which he should counter back.

As I plan to put my plan into action I notice something as I move.

(My speed has increased!?)

Ash had noticed this as well since he knew where about my power level was whenever I raised it in any type of situation was.

And when I had successfully dodged the attack, I had quickly pinned his arm to his back and then pinned him to the floor.

"You're much faster than you were before" he reluctantly says after staying silent for quite some time.

"You're telling me, I know that my power has doubled since last time, but to power up this much, well, it's incredible," I say, astonished.

(But I know that I won't be able to defeat Frieza or even Saturn with this power no matter how powerful I become he's always one step ahead of me. There must be a way that I can defeat him somehow. But, how?)

"Hey Dawn, do you mind if you get off of me this position isn't exactly comfortable" Ash awkwardly tells me interrupting a very long silence.

"Uh yeah sure."

But just as I was about to get up the place, that we soon found out turned to be a spaceship, was starting to shake quite roughly and we knew what was happening now.

The spaceship was about to land.

But not a very nice one I presumed.

You could see all the parts of the ship moving frantically as if threateningly us that they were about to break down quite soon.

While crash landing.

* * *

(Great just great, now what are we gonna do Ash?) I telepathically ask him using my mind.

(We need to get out of here before we get caught up in the explosion!) He answers back but quite more frantically than I would've assumed.

"How Ash, we can't fly only Silver knows how and somehow we can't" I shouted quite annoyed at him for suggesting something so obvious.

And yes, it's true, Silver can fly, whereas none of us can for some reason. That's how he was able to get me back to Paul and Reggie's house so quickly and how he got me back to my own house when Saturn came to take back that electronic chip I acquired from them. Whenever I asked him how he could do it he would simply tell me that he wouldn't know, that it felt so natural to him that he doesn't feel anything different when he flies. And yet we couldn't fly, no matter how hard I tried I could never fly and I wished I could for so long. But now that I've become a full-fledged Saiyan then maybe I will be able to fly.

"Do you have any other ideas then?!, we'll be fine as long as we just get out of here" he then quickly runs over to the same window that we had spent so much time looking at.

"We should be fine we're right near the planet's atmosphere as long as we have a safe landing then well you know."

(There was a planet near us? Were we actually heading there the whole time? Ash has an actual plan for once) so many things were flying around my head at once. But I knew that I had to snap out of it and I quickly ran over to the window.

"Ash duck now!" he didn't need to ask why cause he knew exactly what was about to happen.

As he ducks, I, not with all of my strength, of course, punched the window with enough force to break it. It _would_ be a tight squeeze but we would've managed, although the force of the wind was quite bothersome at first but that wasn't going to stop us. As I quickly but carefully climbed out the window I grabbed onto anything from the outside so I could help Ash when we would eventually have to let go and just hope for a safe landing. As Ash was also trying to get out of the window I leant my hand towards him and he thankfully took it. With us both out the window, we both quickly wrapped our arms around each other's backs and then leapt of off the ship.

* * *

As we both had safely landed on the planet's atmosphere, we quickly took note on what appeared to be on the planet.

And it was completely empty.

Everything was completely deserted and absolutely destroyed.

"What do you think happened here, Dawn?" Ash asked me also taking in the scene that displayed in front of him.

"I don't know but I have a feeling it has something to do with Frieza."

And like I had suspected, I was right. I had found a bit of damaged armor hidden deep in the dirt near us.

"I knew it, they are here. We really are in the past" I exclaimed to Ash as I held up the armor.

"Yeah looks that way, but then, how come they haven't found us yet, with their scouters they should've already picked up our power levels even with concealing them."

A scouter is a type of device that calculates the opponents power level or amount of Ki. It can also be used as a communication device no matter where that person is they will be able to contact them as long as they have their own scouter on.

"I don't know Ash, they should have already spotted us, I wonder if they'r-" I was suddenly interrupted by what seemed to be an incoming Ki blast. Luckily me and Ash both successfully dodged it, but even if we didn't we would've been strong enough to take it anyway. Weak Ki blast anyway.

When we looked up to locate who the culprit was we discovered that it was one of Frieza's soldiers with what I thought appeared to be an arm cannon.

Arm cannons are used if soldiers cannot use their own Ki instead it emits a sort of energy that resembles Ki.

As the flying figures slowly start to approach us, since they seemed to be very far away, I quickly telepathically talk to Ash.

(Ash? Wanna here my plan now or what?)

(It's about time. So what is it?)

(Let me do all the talking)

(What kind of plan is that? Even my plan was better than that and that's saying something)

I quickly give him a very cold glare making him regret what he said for the second time that day.

(If you want to live then I suggest that you do exactly what I say or Frieza won't be the only one you have to worry about **got it!** )

(Ahh yes ma'am) he says quite terrified in fact.

(Good now hide your tail) I tell him while wrapping my own tail under my dress. By the way, I do have shorts for people who are wondering, do you really think I would go out without any? Geez people, what do you take me for?

Anyway, Ash had done what I had said and tucked his tail under his shirt luckily it wasn't noticeable.

(Ok done that but what was the purpose then)

(Oh Ash you really are stupid)

Before he could answer I continued to speak.

(Ash, if we were to go to Frieza with a Saiyan tail do you really think we would complete our mission)

As the realisation hits him he nods his head, fully understanding what would happen.

And boy would that not be pretty.

* * *

At last those slow soldiers finally made it, I was beginning to die from boredom.

Anyway as they came to a halt right near us I noticed that one of them looked just like a normal human and the other one looked like an alligator-like humanoid and both wore Frieza's armor.

"So, you're not around here are you, if you were you would've easily been destroyed with my arm gun, so who are you?" the human-like one spoke.

I had to resist making a remark, after all, we weren't here to fight.

Yet.

So I decided to answer his question.

"No, we are not," I say very calm.

"Then why are you here, we didn't detect your power level when we first got here, so how did you come here?" the alligator humanoid spoke right after me.

"We came by that spaceship over there in the distance which unfortunately had crashed landed," I say while pointing to the pile of rubble in the distance.

I heard one of them mutter something that sounded like _ʽso that was them was it?ʼ._ So they saw the crash, they must've been hiding to try to sneak up on us then.

"But it was lucky that we landed here anyway you two work for Lord Frieza? Am I right?" I say thanking myself for remembering to but Lord in front of his name to give him _respect._ Pfft, as if he deserves any.

"Of course, we serve Lord Frieza" the human-like answers, as if thinking I'm dumb for not knowing. I had to swallow my pride and let that slide before having to stop the urge from ripping him apart.

"Then I would like you to take me to where he is, for me and my brother pledge our loyalty to Lord Frieza," I say while placing my arm on my heart with my brother doing the same thing.

I just hope that my plan will work.

* * *

 **And that's it woah so sorry about the wait really am I'm just really busy with this stupid art coursework and only having one week left cause I had a weeks worth of holiday so yeah but I hope you lot enjoy it. And stay tuned for the next one.**

 **I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORYLINE.**


	3. Chapter 3 The meeting

**The meeting**

* * *

 **(Dawn's POV)**

We were currently walking around the inside of Frieza's ship accompanied by the two of his soldiers. Luckily they were stupid enough to trust us and agreed to take us to Frieza's ship.

* * *

 _{Flashback}_

 _As soon as I said that they had both seemed to look at me as if I was either crazy or stupid._

 _(Suppressing my anger is going to be really hard especially if they can't take me seriously)_

" _Why the hell should we do that, your power levels are so low I'll doubt that you'll survive meeting Lord Frieza" The humanoid one suddenly spoke causing me to break my concentration. I could also tell that Ash was getting quite angry towards them due to that certain comment._

 _(Now, now Ash, we must not show our emotion no matter how annoying they are. If we do then we might not get what we want. Understand?)_

 _(Yeah yeah I know) He reluctantly agrees with me despite knowing that I am right._

" _Then if we don't survive then we'll never bother you again look you really don't have anything to lose if you do take us you know so why no._ _"_

 _They both looked at each other, probably deciding what to do while Ash looked at least a bit calmer._

 _(Good at least Ash isn't going to blow now)_

 _They both nodded and then turned to look back at us._

" _Fine, we'll bring you to Lord Frieza, but if there's any funny business I'll be sure to wipe you off this universe."_

 _I smirk triumphally. (Yes one step closer to our goal)_

" _Fine, we accept."_

 _{End Of Flashback}_

* * *

(Now that I think about it, we're hardly anywhere closer, but I just hope that I can do this, to prove to everyone and to myself just how strong I am)

We were walking around the hallways of Frieza's ship, and as much as I didn't want to admit it, I was amazed at the size of the ship although I had to suppress my excitement, of course, luckily Ash did the same which I was thankful for.

The soldiers stopped purposefully making me and Ash come to a halt as well.

"You two will wait in here until someone else comes to collect you. If you really do wish to speak with him then by all means but if you just came here just for a prank then you will regret it,"

"Yeah we know already," I say quite irritated (t hey are so annoying)

He opens the door, allowing me and Ash to go through it but then slams the door right as we only managed to get in.

(What a prick)

I started to look around the room to see if anyone else was there with us, the room wasn't as big as I thought it would be but wasn't so small that we wouldn't be able to move around.

(This is perfect)

I started to concentrate.

Very hard.

(If Silver was able to fly then it must mean something, maybe if I try to navigate my Ki to an area maybe I'll do it)

That's what I then tried.

(C'mon I can do this, just focus ,I know I can)

I concentrated real hard.

 _Dawn if you can't do this then what does that make you? Stupid, a loser or even-_

 _Pathetic_

(I am no way pathetic no way at all)

 _Of course you are, you're not even strong enough to save your friends or even your family_

 _Or even Paul_

At that moment I snapped.

I don't know why but I was angered by the fact of someone talking about Paul like that. I don't know why though it felt strange for me to feel like that.

(Why am I so protective of Paul I mean I know he's my friend and everything but I've been thinking of him a lot lately and the only time I've ever done that was with-)

I stopped.

I didn't even want to finish that sentence.

(No I don't want that to ever happen again. No, I _won't_ let that happen to me again.)

(I won't ever fall in love again)

 _Ever_

"D-Dawn?!" I heard my brother stutter for whatever reason.

"Yes?" I said slightly irritated, I didn't mean to be but that earlier topic really got under my skin.

Luckily Ash didn't seem to notice although he was still looking at me as if I was some alien. Again.

"Ash that's the second time today do you _**mind?!**_ " I snapped. Again, didn't mean to it, it just slips out.

He lifted up his hand and pointed it towards where I'm standing.

Or rather to the place that I _was_ standing.

I was shocked, to say the least.

I was actually flying. Well levitating but I was so going to count it.

Finally, I was finally able to fly.

But, how?

I couldn't enjoy the moment too long since I fell back down, although, I did feel something then as I stopped levitating.

However, I couldn't say anything at that moment of time due to the door flying open with the two guards that put us in here in the first place had finally returned.

"He wishes to speak with you two now,"

* * *

Meanwhile

 **(Third person)**

Everyone had become much tensed as they all waited desperately for any signs that their friends were ok.

They had been sitting in the room of time for quite some time now and were all extremely worried.

(I can't believe Hikari had to be so reckless again, can't she ever think of herself for once)

"Err S-Silver" A voice spoke up all of a sudden, tugging Silver's very light purple trouser legs.

"Huh," He snapped his head in the direction of the voice.

"D-Do you t-t-think they'll be o-ok," The voice said ever so quietly once again.

All of his pent up frustration went and was replaced with sadness and worry for bluenette as he looked at the young Pokemon he had become worried for his master and friend.

(I guess Riolu's really scared for Hikari and Ash)

After some time passed all Dawn' s and Ash's Pokemon came out of their Pokemon as if automatically sensing something was wrong. And most of them began to panic as we told them the news. Pikachu had been the one to calm them down and said something along the lines of ʻ _there's no need to fear we know them well enough that there'll be able to take care of themselves so we shouldn't have to worry about them.ʼ_

But who could blame Riolu if he felt upset after his master's disappearance?

So Silver did the only thing that would at least but the little fighting type at some ease.

He held him in his arms and lifted him up into the air, carrying him.

"Don't think like that, Hikari wouldn't want you to be worried about her right?" He asked hoping to get a response from the blue Pokemon.

A nod was received as his form of a reply to the redhead, pleasing the teen that he may have helped the poor Pokemon who looked as if he was about to fall into a deep sleep.

(Lyra?) He asked the once bubbly girl who was slightly nervous about the whole ordeal and walked up to her when she hadn't answered him.

"Lyra?" He asked again this time using his real voice instead, hoping to receive an answer this time.

"Hmmm?" was all she said as she looked up, tears threatening to leave their prison that forced them to stay put.

But she understood why he had called her.

She stood up and gently took a sleeping Riolu from Silver.

She knew that Silver wasn't really one to comfort people, there was a reason for that after all.

There's a reason behind everything he does.

"He really cares for her doesn't he?" She stated hoping to break the silence.

"Hn" He also wasn't much of a talker, she thought, the most he would ever talked was with Dawn or if…

No that was years ago he never talked like that.

Not since…

"Take care of him," He said, causing the brown haired girl to stop her train of thought as he then walked away.

 _(Of course… anything for you)_

 _(My love)_

* * *

Meanwhile

 **(Dawn's POV)**

(I hope everyone is alright since me, Ash and Paul just went and vanished they must all be pretty worried. Especially Silver I bet he's the most worried out of them all. I just hope that they'll understand)

I thought as we were walking down the corridors of Frieza's massive ship.

(Dawn, promise me something) Ash suddenly interrupted my thought.

(Hn?)

(Just promise that you'll be careful while we're here ok) He says almost in a pleading voice.

I had to look away at that moment. He knew that I couldn't, that I wouldn't if I that he would be hurt I just have to protect everyone that I care about no matter how deadly or stupid my plan would be.

(I-) But I was quickly interrupted as both the humanoid soldiers had both stopped so suddenly again And that had definitely started to annoy me.

"We're here," The alligator said in a monotone voice.

I felt that I had held a part of my breath, a bit fearful for my life I supposed.

As he knocked on the door I gave one more glance towards Ash hoping that e wouldn't notice me but I was wrong. It had looked as if he were staring at me for quite some time since I hadn't answered him before.

"Lord Frieza I have brought them to you, "

"Very well bring them in." A very sinister voice had just spoken.

And I knew exactly who it had belonged to.

 _Frieza_

* * *

 **(Ash's POV)**

As I heard the voice that I knew instantly belonged to Frieza I quickly glanced at Dawn to see if she were alright again. On the outside, it would appear that she was however since being her brother I had learnt to pick up a few things and one was that I was able to sense her emotions since I never believed any of her lies anyway, she looked completely terrified.

I silently clenched my fist without her noticing of course.

The door opened and we were allowed to walk into the room.

I instantly saw Frieza's hover pod directly in front of us and he was in between Dodoria and Zarbon.

Dodoria, he's a ruthless killer, shows no mercy towards hi enemies, he's a large and pink alien with protruding spikes on his arms and head. To my extent, I know that he is intelligent but often lets his anger get the best of him and tends to underestimate his opponents.

Zarbon, from what I've heard of him he's an elite warrior who values beauty and his physical appearance above all else. He is considered to be very handsome and he wears a heavily cultural garb. He has long green braided hair and his head apparel tiara and earrings reminiscent of a high-class prince. He is very vain and he considers himself to be of the highest standard due to his background and his good looks. He has light blue skin and golden eyes indicate his reptilian alien ancestry. He also wears a very long light blue cape, as well as a very cultural leg and arm-wear. If he were nicer and human, he would look just like Drew.

And then there's Frieza. A sadistic psycho that loves death and murders for fun even enjoys it. He makes his victims suffer before he kills them off when he sees them as unfit to serve them anymore purpose. And if that's not bad enough if any of his soldiers mess up at any given order then they get dismissed of their mission and into a new one.

Into oblivion.

His power level is so hard to describe. Being around all these aliens that relish in death and destruction is really quite intimidating not to mention their power is far greater than mine or Dawns, although she would never admit it, Frieza's makes everyone else's seem like mere pawns at his disposal.

"Well this seems like a surprise normally most people fear me, not come straight at me," He said, in his menacing voice.

But as he turned around we could not prepare ourselves for what we would see.

(No way)

(Dawn I really hope that you have a plan now or we're done for)

* * *

 **Yay,** **I'** **I'm done I am so so sorry I know I keep doing this so I'm sorry I just think that I have writer's block so yeah. It's not like I don't want to do it, it's just that I have the ideas but have no idea how to but them down you know so if anyone has any ideas please suggest them and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**


End file.
